With A Girl Like You
by Alexys Funke
Summary: Spencer Reid's meets Emma in a bar. This could be the biggest or best mistake of his life. M for sex because in my CM stories...they get laid, plus it gets very fluffy at times.
1. Baby, It's Cold Outside

**With a Girl Like You**

**Chapter 1: Baby, It's Cold Outside**

**A/N: Ok, so I wrote this a while ago before Christmas and…I kinda liked it. I just didn't finish it.. :] So, now that I've gotten a first chapter down I'm kinda happy. Hope you like it!****  
**

* * *

It was Christmas Eve. _'Another holiday alone.'_ Spencer Reid thought to himself as he downed another drink at the moderately crowded bar he sat at. The flight that was going to take him from Quantico to his mother and father was cancelled because of the storm, and this was the fourth Christmas that something had happened to keep them apart. He couldn't go to the team, his family, either. Morgan and Garcia were at Morgan's mother's house, Hotch and Emily had Jack, JJ was with her family and Rossi…well….he knew a lot of things but even he couldn't even fathom as to where Rossi was and anyway…. After he found out the flight was cancelled he had gotten into his car and driven to the first car he had seen and now here he was alone…with a scotch on the rocks.

The bell above the door rang, indicating the arrival of a new patron. He looked over to see a young, short woman in a big coat walk through the door her nose red and glasses fogged from the cold outside, her long brown hair in curls. She took off her coat and he saw that she was a very well-rounded woman. She was wearing a black button up shirt and a dark green plaid skirt that reminded him of Garcia. He watched as she shivered once and ordered her drink, seeming to know the bartender for she smiled brightly at him, lighting up the room. She sat down at the opposite end of the bar, stealing glances at him. He did the same and for a few minutes they did this until she rolled her eyes, got up, and started towards him.

"Hi, I'm Emma." She said and took a seat beside him.

"I'm Spencer….Reid."

"So what brings you to our humble little bar on Christmas Spencer….Reid?" She said, with slight laughter in her voice.

"Uh, my flight from here to Vegas got cancelled."

"What's in Vegas?"

"My mother and father."

"That's so sweet you're going to see your mom for the holidays." She said, and he felt a bit more at ease with her.

"Yeah, but I haven't gotten to see her for the past couple of years."

"I'm sorry." They were quiet for a moment, seeming to think of what to say next.

"So…what brings you here?"

"My family and I…are not on great terms." She pointed to the big bartender behind the bar. "And since Mike here is the only thing that even resembles family I just sit here on Christmas getting drunk."

"Wow." He laughed. "That's a….that's a horrible way to spend Christmas."

"It is!" She laughed and it seemed to brighten the whole bar again but this time it was directed at him and he felt great. "But it's alright." After that they spent hours just talking. They talked about his work, about how she was 26, a forensic scientist and her full name was Emma Marie Hartley. They were just getting to know where they had come from as they talked and laughed…and drank. The next time they looked up from their discussion they saw that they were alone in the bar.

"I'm drunker than I should be." She said.

"Me too." He agreed, smiling. "Would you like to get a cup of coffee?"

"Only if I can make it at my house."

"Oh...It's reasonable that you want to go home…it's been a long night." He said quickly, his smile disappearing.

"I meant for you too silly." She said and took a hold of his hand, pulling him towards the doorway where she grabbed her coat and he barely had time to snatch his coat, scarf, and messenger bag. "Bye, Mike." She called as they exited the bar, going into the lightly falling snow.

"He's just going to let you leave the bar with a stranger?"

"He knows that I know what I'm doing. You're one of the good guys Spencer Reid." She snuggled deeper inside her coat and wrapped her arm in his.

"So, uh, where do you live?"

"Just down the road, we can walk there. Your car will be fine until morning."

"Technically it already is morning." He pointed out and smiled.

"It'll be fine until you go and get it." She amended with a slight giggle and kept walking. When they got to her warm apartment she shrugged off her coat and started the coffee while he set his messenger bag and coat by the door. "How do you take your coffee?"

"Uh, lots of sugar."

"I like your style Spencer."

"Thank you…I think." A couple of minutes later she brought out two steaming cups of coffee and sat down next to him.

"So you work at the BAU?"

"Yes, where do you work?"

"I work for the police department. Not as fabulous as the F.B.I. but it's a living and I like it there." She took a drink of her coffee and looked at him.

"Can I ask you a question?"

"Of course. Isn't that what we've been doing all night?"

"Why did you come up to me at the bar?" He asked and she smiled.

"Because you may have been the cutest guy there." He smiled slightly, trying to hide it.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?" He said a little too quickly as she scooted closer and he noticed she had set her coffee down.

"Can I kiss you?" She asked and his eyes widened.

"Yes." The moment her lips touched his he knew it was a mistake. The electricity that flowed to him was a shock as he ran his hands through her hair, taking charge of the kiss and pushing her back into the couch. He couldn't believe he was doing this, he barely even knew the woman. God, he was turning into the old Morgan. But at this moment, in this place, all he cared about was Emma Hartley and her inviting body.

The next morning Reid woke up cuddled next to a warm body, under a quilt. He looked down and saw Emma's sleeping face resting on his chest. He slowly reached over and got his phone off of the table to see the time. One o'clock in the afternoon? He hadn't slept for more than 5 hours in years and he had slept for ten on this tiny couch. When he looked back down Emma's eyes were open and she was looking around before she finally looked up at him and smiled.

"Hi." She whispered, covering her mouth with the blanket.

"Hey." He said, also smiling.

"Merry Christmas." She said through the blanket.

"Merry Christmas…I'll tell you what we'll get dressed and I'll make breakfast."

"Sounds perfect." She said and they awkwardly tried to get up. They finally got into a sitting position and went to what they had planned to do, very shyly. When she got into her room she was smiling. She was smiling as she put on clothes and she was smiling as she put the toothpaste on her toothbrush. She didn't realize it at first but when she saw herself in the mirror, she stopped. Why was she smiling so big? She had just met this man. This interesting and very attractive man. Then she realized how awkward this must be for him. He was a smart guy, a genius, and here he was in some stranger's house after having drunken sex.

"God, I'm a whore." She muttered, trying to fix her hair. Twenty minutes later Reid had made pancakes and they were at her kitchen table eating them. "These are very good."

"Thank you. I learned how to cook for myself when I was young."

"To take care of your mom." She said with a slight smile.

"You remember."

"I did…"She said smiling, but the smile left her face after a minute before she spoke again. "Listen…I know it's weird after sex for men but after breakfast you can totally leave."

"Do you want me to leave?" He asked.

"Well, no but I don't want you to think you have to stay just because we had sex you know?"

"I just have one question."

"What?"

"What are you doing on New Year's Eve?" He watched as the question sunk in then she smiled again.

---

"Is he hot?" It was in fact New Year's Eve day and Emma was getting ready for her date with Reid. He was taking her to his BAU Party and she was feeling nervous as her best friend Jamie, a 5'6" redhead, sat on her bed and she was in the bathroom getting ready.

"Very." She said and her friend heaved a sigh and hung her head.

"Is he _geeky_ hot? Or hot?"

"He's both." She smiled at herself in the bathroom mirror.

"So he's a geek."

"He's a genius! How'm I supposed to compete with his brain? I should just cancel."

"NO! No! I'm sorry for calling him a geek. You need to get out! I haven't seen you on a date in I don't know how long…besides the last week. And you know he's kind of famous."

"What?"

"I…kinda…sort of….googled him after you told me about him."

"You GOOGLED HIM?" She yelled sticking her head out of the bathroom.

"I did and he's very cute and very very smart. He's slummin'."

"Thanks, you're a great friend."

"I'm just saying! He's very…like woah smart. Like Albert Einstein met Madam Curie and they had a baby."

"You had to throw in that Madam Curie bit?"

"I'm a scientist!"

"To tell the truth I'm kind of nervous to meet his friends so soon…he says they're like his family."

"Emma, sorry to burst your little insecure bubble but you two have been out on a date every night for the last week...and doing it like every night."

"We do not 'do it' every night. Just the first night and we were drunk."

"Listen, obviously you really like this guy. You haven't actually liked a guy since…like college."

"Yes I have."

"No. No you haven't."

"Fine I haven't but I really like Spencer."

"I know, that's what I've been trying to tell you this whole time."

"Ok. How do I look?" She walked out of the bathroom revealing her black halter topped dress with a black and silver satin skirt. Her hair was curled and her lips were bright red from her lipstick. Jamie sat up from her lying down position in awe.

"I'd do you if that helps."

"It does. What are you going to do tonight?"

"I have a date of my own." She smiled.

"With your vibrator?" Emma asked with a smile and Jamie scoffed.

"Maybe." She said getting up and getting her stuff. "Have fun with your Dr. Reid! I have to go because I too have a real date…not with my vibrator. Love ya and please please have fun." She gave Emma a hug and left. Emma went back into the bathroom to finish her makeup. Just as she had finished putting on her eye shadow she heard a knocking on her door. She looked at herself in the mirror and wondered one more time if she should've cancelled before opening the door. Opening the door might've been the biggest mistake she made for when she did Reid managed to take her breath away. He was wearing a grey suit with a purple tie that matched the scarf she had seen him wear many times before and a black overcoat.

"I feel underdressed." She said looking down at herself. Little did she know that she was having the exact same effect on him.

"You look beautiful." He said as she put on her coat.

"You…too?" She said slowly, knowing that sounded weird. "I mean...you look very nice…but more than nice and…" She looked at him helplessly.

"Thank you." He smiled and held out his arm for her to take. She took it, an extremely tight knot in her stomach.

Once at Morgan and Garcia's house for the part after a very happy ride over they were all smiles. He knocked on the door and a very pregnant Garcia opened it a very bright smile plastered on her face. When she saw who it was her smile widened, if that was even possible. First she pulled Reid into a big hug that lasted for what seemed like forever. Then she turned to Emma and pulled her into a hug.

"It's sooo nice to finally meet you! I'm Penelope Garcia! Every time we would call Reid he was just talk and talk and talk about how much fun he was having!"

"Thank you?" She said awkwardly. Garcia let her go and ushered them both inside the house. They were both greeted by the team. Emma surprisingly felt at ease as she met Spencer's team/family. They were very affectionate towards him and welcomed her as if they'd known her forever. Once Reid and Emma were separated he was alone with the men she was alone with all of the women at the party which consisted of Penelope, who she already knew , and two other women she didn't. A blonde holding a very cute, very sleeping, baby boy and a tall brunette holding an older cute little boy.

"I'm Emily Prentiss." The brunette, Emily, said. Putting the boy down and holding out her hand. "And this is Jack."

"Hi!" Jack yelled. "I'm Jack Hotchner. That's my daddy." He said and pointed to a tall man. When she looked at where the men were she saw Spencer looking at her and she smiled before turning her attention back to Jack.

"I'm Emma." She said to both Jack and Emily.

"That's really close to Em'ly's name!" he said in wonderment. They all smiled down at him before JJ introduced herself.

"I'm Jennifer or JJ and this is Henry." She nodded her head towards the baby.

"He's so cute and nice to meet you. Spencer talks about you all a lot."

"He does?"

"Oh yeah, he says you guys are his family."

"And we feel the same." Penelope said popping a carrot in her mouth and in turn making all of them laugh.

"Just how much have you talked about me, Doctor?" She asked with a smile once they were alone in a corner after she had been passed around meeting everyone.

"I know you may be thinking we're moving too fast, because over 80% of women feel that a man is moving too fast in a relationship and only 65% of men feel that they're actually moving too fast, but my friends are really involved in each other's lives and I really like you." He blurted.

"I… really like you too." She said. She leaned over to kiss him when they hear loud cheering coming from the party and realized it was midnight…so she kissed him anyway. 'What a wonderful way to ring in the new year.' They both thought as almost everyone in the room celebrated.

* * *

**A/N: Hoped you liked it kids! Next chapter hopefully soon!**


	2. Missing You

**With A Girl like You**

**Chapter 2: Missing You**

**A/N: Just so you know guys…Reid gets some!! Yes, there is SEKS…but it's rated M so you should know better and don't complain to me!**

**

* * *

  
**

Spencer Reid just wanted to be home. The team had been gone for almost 2 weeks on a tough case that had involved missing children and he had talked to Emma some of the time, via webcam thanks to Garcia. He wanted to see her, and he wanted to talk to her and hear her laugh at something he had said to make her laugh. With Emma the days had turned into weeks, and weeks into months and she still didn't think he was a freak. He looked out the window at the rain pounding against the windows of the plane and wondered what Emma was doing. Was she at home reading? Was she thinking of him? He looked around at his other teammates. Emily and Hotch were sleeping on each other's shoulders, JJ and Rossi were playing cards, and Morgan was sitting across from him pretending to be asleep but by the way he kept shifting around said that he was anxious…Probably to get back to Garcia, who was only 2 months away from giving birth to their twins.

"Morgan?" Reid asked.

"Yeah?" He sat up, forgetting the pretend sleep.

"How do you know?"

"Know what kid?"

"If it would work out with someone."

"If what would work?" He asked, deciding to play with Reid a little.

"You know." Reid said uncomfortably. "A relationship. How would you make it work?"

"It all depends Reid." He said getting serious because he knew that his Baby Girl would kick his butt, even pregnant, if he gave Reid bad advice. "With me and Penelope it was easy. We knew that even though there might be some problems between us we gave it a chance anyway and we're married with a baby on the way."

"Statistics say…" Reid started but was cut off by Morgan.

"Don't always rely on statistics Reid. You need to rely on your heart." Wow, that sounded cheesy even to his own ears. "Ok, that was cheesy but it's true…I'm not kidding man. I thought that Garcia was way out of my league."

"You thought that?"

"Yeah, until she told me that she thought I was out of her league and we laughed about it...all the way to the altar. Remember? You were my best man? Emma seems like a really nice person, just give it some time. Get to know each other and try not to scare her away." He finished his speech and put his headphones on, leaving Spencer Reid with more questions than answers which was…unusual.

---

Emma Hartley couldn't sleep. It wasn't that she didn't want to sleep she just…couldn't sleep. Not because it was raining she loved sleeping while the rain was pounding against her window but this rain was unnerving. Spencer and the team were on a plane in this rain and she couldn't lie she was freaking out. She picked up her phone and looked at the time. 11 o'clock. They should be in at 12. Why they had left so late was beyond her. She threw back the covers, fixing the spaghetti straps on her white nightshirt her red pants falling back down over her legs. Why was she so worried? They'd done this so many times before and it's not like he was thinking about her 24 hours a day. They had talked while he was away but she couldn't help but wonder what he was doing with her. Didn't all women think that in the beginning, middle, and eventually just before the end? She did and she would eventually with Spencer in the end. He was a genius who worked with the FBI and she was…not. Not only not even close to being at his level of genius she wasn't even that pretty in her opinion…but he had called her beautiful. "Damn insecurities." She muttered to herself, getting some water. A knock on her door made her spill water on her pajamas, and she tried to clean it up as she went to open the door.

"Mr. Johnson, for the last time you are not weaseling your way into my apartment! I _will_ tase you again." She called, reaching the door. She opened it; still drying her shirt with a towel and finally looked up…It was definitely not Mr. Johnson. In her doorway stood one Dr. Spencer Reid drenched from the rain, and there she stood in pajamas that were definitely not sexy in anyway.

"Hi." She said happily forgetting what she was wearing. "You're back!" She pulled him into a hug even though he was soaking wet and when she finally let go she pulled him inside and took his bag from him. "I know that your case was hard and I was going to ask you to lunch tomorrow but I realized it was too late and…" She was cut off by his lips crashing into hers. The initial shock wore off and she wrapped her arms around his neck, her fingers tangling in his wet hair, dropping his overnight bag.

Spencer Reid was on fire, and she honestly didn't know what she did to him but he suddenly knew what Morgan had meant. They clumsily fell backwards until she was pressed against the wall, and he hitched her leg around his waist. He slid his hands under the hem of her shirt, pulling it up and off.

"You're beautiful." He whispered. They smiled at each other before he entwined his hands in her hair and their lips met again. As they kissed they moved along the wall until they found the doorway to her room. They moved backwards until the edge of her soft bed pressed against the back of her legs and he broke the kiss long enough to look down at her. "I missed you." He said simply and she pulled him down with her as she fell on the bed, apparently that was all she needed to hear. She tried to undo the buttons on his shirt but the wetness waylaid her. She tugged on it and it ripped two of the buttons off. She gasped and ripped it the rest of the way open. "I can always buy a new one." He said. He pulled her pajama pants and panties off without hesitation, and she looked down and saw that he was hard. She reached down and unbuckled his pants and slid them off of his legs. He laid her back down and kissed his way down her neck until he reached her breasts. He took one firm nipple in his warm mouth and she arched her back at the sensation, moaning. She grasped the sheets as he trailed his fingers slowly down her abdomen and found her wet already.

"Oh dear god." She moaned when he inserted two fingers into her, grinding her hips into his hand. He kissed his way down the same path his fingers went, setting her on fire. He went down on her, took her into his mouth without any hesitation at all. She gasped. He loved that sound. He was devouring her, bringing her to the edge until she was whimpering his name her legs over his shoulders. She was grabbing at the headboard now begging him for more. "Please!" She cried.

"Hmmmm." He murmured. "Please what?"

"Spencer! _Please_…make-me—come!"

"As you wish." He worked her faster, his tongue and long fingers inside of her, until she cried out one last time before she came, an earth shattering orgasm. It lifted her up to some high place where her breath was unattainable. Spencer drove her to the core of it again and again…and again. She didn't even think it was possible until now. She felt his huge erection pressing against her thigh. She He had satisfied her completely and now she would do the same for him. He moved inside her. She thought her first orgasm was earth shattering; she couldn't wait for the next one. She locked her legs around his waist and pulled him deeper in her, taking all that he was offering and whatever he would've wanted to hold back. They were both panting now, climbing up to that place.

"Fuck, Emma." He groaned, moving faster inside of her. He felt her tighten around him before calling out his name once more. "Oh, I'm going to…" He started to pull out of her but she kept her legs firmly around him.

"I'm on the pill." She whimpered. "Don't stop." Her words sent him over the edge and he thrust into her one last time with a grunt. As he looked down at her he cupped her cheeks in his hands, both of them still panting and she smiled up at him. "Ready for round two…Doctor?" She said the latter in the most innocent tone she could muster at the time and bit her bottom lip. The next thing she knew he was on his back and pulling her on top of him. "I don't think…" She started, trying to tell him her fears of crushing him, before he thrust hard into her making her forget and just enjoy…and enjoy.

Emma woke up the next morning firmly secured in Spencer Reid's embrace. She groaned slightly and cuddled up closer to his chest but couldn't seem to fall back asleep even given the surprising lack of sleep she had gotten the night before because of the man holding her now. After being completely satisfied by the genius in her bed…a couple times, they had stayed up and talked. She yawned involuntarily and blinked away the sleep from her eyes. She snuck a look at his sleeping form and found that he wasn't sleeping at all…he was watching her.

"Hi." She smiled.

"Hi." His arms tightened around her and she really felt no need to leave at all…except that she had to work. She jumped out of bed, taking the sheet with her, when she looked at the clock, realizing that she was gonna be late.

"Holy shit!"

"I don't think that excrement can be holy." He joked, and she bent down and gave him a scorching kiss.

"God you're desirable, you're the only person that would say that Spencer Reid." Her eyes shone with desire but still turned to go into the bathroom. He put his hand under his head and laid back, a smile on his face. He heard the shower turn on and realized that he had work too.

"Holy shit." He whispered the same sentiment as Emma and put on his pants. Right when he was buttoning them, Emma's front door opened and a redhead with coffee walked in.

"Sweetheart! We have like ten seconds to leave or we'll both be la--….Oh, hello. I'm…Jamie, Emma's best friend...and you're shirtless." He pulled his ripped shirt on and buttoned the intact buttons before going into the living room.

"I'm…Spencer. Spencer Reid….Emma's…boyfriend." Jaime could practically feel the tenseness of Spencer Reid as he held his hand out awkwardly and when the water turned off she knew it was about to get a little bit more awkward.

"Emma, honey!" She called. "Please don't come out here naked to get freaky! I'm here!" They heard a giggle from behind the bathroom door and Spencer turned beet red.

"Thanks for the heads up!" She called and a minute later she came out of the bathroom in her robe. She gave Spencer a kiss on the cheek to make him feel less uncomfortable. "I have to get dressed then we can go." She turned to him. "Are you going to work?"

"Uh—yeah….Can I take a shower first?"

"Of course." She went in her room, quickly re-straightened her hair, and got dressed. When she came out Spencer and Jaime were on different sides of the room and she rolled her eyes. "Can you wait outside for a minute Jamie?"

"No."

"Jaime!" Emma pushed her out the door and quietly fought with her for a moment before shutting the door and he just watched in morbid fascination at their interaction.

"I'm sorry it had to be so awkward…I totally forgot that she was coming today…" She trailed off when he cupped her face in his palms.

"It's ok, truly…Can I take you to dinner tonight?"

"I get off at 7." She leaned up at gave him a kiss, taking his hand in hers. "Pick me up?" He nodded and she turned and walked out the door. As he watched her leave he knew that this girl could take his world and send it into a downward spiral…but at this moment he really didn't care because…she made him smile and for now that was all that mattered.

* * *

**A/N: 1) I effing love Spencer Reid. Always full of damn surprises. I'm glad he listened to Morgan cause if he hadn't there prolly wouldn't have been coitus in that chapter...ANYWHO! Review please, or don't. I don't live off of reviews but I have to say I get pretty excited when I see that e-mail that says NEW REVIEW WHOOOO....i added the 'whoooo' part just so you know. **

**I hoped you like it! **

**Loves, Lola**

**P.S. There's no actual 2 to that A/N there was gonna be but no....so don't look for it XD**


	3. I Gotta Go

**With a Girl like You**

**Chapter 3: Gotta Go**

**A/N: Dude, I suck at updating :D. Anways I really liked this chapter and I hope you do too!**

**

* * *

**

When Emma and Jaime got to the office, instead of going to her own office Jaime followed Emma to the lab that she worked in.

"So you did the deed...again." She walked around Emma's computers, eyeing her carefully.

"Jaime…"

"You fucked! Aren't you glad it's Friday?"

"Jaime! Shut up! We are at work. Remember what I told you about personal life and work life?" She looked around to see if anyone had heard their conversation. Jaime put a fist on her hip and sighed.

"People at work don't need to know your sex life…even if it is all hot and steamy." She murmured as if reciting from a paper. "But Emma, you got laid. That hasn't happened in…you know…a while."

"I know."

"I'm just happy for you that's all…."

"I know, and I love you for it…"

"So, when are you gonna tell him?" She watched as Jaime started picking stuff up and setting it back down. Her best friend could be annoying as hell sometimes.

"Go to work…and put that down."

"That's what you said last night. But really, when are you gonna tell him?"

"Jaime, we are barely getting into this relationship. He doesn't have to know my hideous history for a while I think. I'll just spare him."

"He should know. You're like really into this guy and he was really into you last night literally…and he was so awkward this morning I almost felt bad for him….almost…I don't do emotions."

"Go away Jamie. We'll talk later."

"Fine, but you fucked and that in itself makes you more badass than you realize. I'm out, this conversation got boring. Later, bitch." She walked out of the lab on that happy note leaving Emma to think and that was not a good thing. At all.

They never actually made it to dinner. He'd picked her up and they made it to the car at least, that had to count for something…right? She'd never felt this way. She was in like with a guy who was in like with her, they did really naughty things together, and they really seemed to click. He took her breath away literally, not in the girly 'love at first sight' way in the 'he was really good with his tongue, and fingers, and…the rest of him' way.

"I'm hungry." She breathed lying next to him, their legs entwined. "That's what happens when you skip dinner for sex I guess…but then again it was really great sex." She looked over at him and saw the lazy smile he was wearing. Damn, the man could be cute.

"I'm glad you approve because you've worn me out."

"How 'bout we get you fed then go for round two?" She felt his body tense again as she sat up and she smiled, possibly even wider at him. "Maybe we'll wait until after round two." She said, straddling him.

He made them grilled cheeses and they were delicious. As soon as she had gotten done eating he pulled her back into the bedroom and pushed her onto the bed, she was giggling the whole way down, before sliding up beside her and most certainly made her not giggle anymore but moan for 3 days straight. She thanked the lord for self-imposed three-day weekends and so did he.

On Saturday, he had taken her to his apartment where eating dinner was a better possibility. She was leaning on the counter across from the stove watching him finish the spaghetti.

"What?"

"It's weird that I might've found the only man that cooks for a woman."

"Actually, Hotch cooks for Emily and Jack and since Garcia…well, I guess she's technically not Garcia anymore…_Penelope_ got pregnant Morgan's been her lapdog."

"As it should be." She said playfully.

"But I'm pretty sure Rossi doesn't cook for anyone."

"He seems really…" She floundered, not knowing how exactly to describe David Rossi in one word.

"Selfish? He's like that stepdad you didn't want but he came anyway and now you somewhat like him." He had turned to the stove when he said this.

"So who's the biological father?" She asked playfully.

"What?" He asked over his shoulder.

"The real dad? If David's a stepfather who was the real father?"

"Gideon." He said, still not looking at her but his voice got serious.

"Where's he?"

"No one knows." He said quickly and that was the end of it. She could see he was tense as he finished the food and took it over to the table she had set.

"Spencer?"

"Yes?" He looked up from the movie that they had put on after dinner.

"Why have you pinned your very old looking map? I mean it can't be that old because it has Hawaii on it as a US state." She asked walking over to it on the wall and he followed.

"It's all of the places that I've been with the team in blue and all of the places I would possibly like to go in red."

"You'd really like to go to Fairbanks, Alaska?" She asked, her eyebrows raised.

"Well, not anymore…we recently went to Franklin, Alaska and I'm not sure I ever want to go back."

"You know I think I have something that would be just the thing for you."

"In my bedroom?"

"Just come on." She took his hand in hers and led him to his bedroom. She stopped him at the door but proceeded to walk in, pulling her shirt over her head as she did revealing a strapless black bra, and he felt his pants get tighter. She sat down on the bed and crooked her finger and beckoned him over. He walked over to the bed and stood in front of her before she pulled him down on top of her, his mouth inches from hers.

"I can be your map." She whispered, biting her bottom lip. He leaned down and captured her lips with his, taking her lip from her teeth into his before kissing her.

"You'll be the prettiest map, I've ever had." He said kissing her again and just as he did his phone went off. Emma laughed as he got off of her and grumbled about people calling this late even thought they both knew who it was.

"Hello?" He barked. "Oh, hi JJ." And Emma laughed harder. He looked sadly at her and she flopped down on the bed. "Ok, JJ, see you tomorrow." He set his cell down went over to the bed.

"What time?"

"6 in the morning."

"I'll drive you." She said and pulled him back down on the bed. "But for now? You're all mine."

By the next day he and the team were gone, but only after a bunch of convincing by Penelope to get Derek to leave, and Emma watched their passionate goodbye as Derek smiled at Penelope then leaned down to talk to her belly. Reid kissed her goodbye and what had been meant as a small kiss turned really hot and heavy, earning them several catcalls from the rest of the team before they broke apart, smiling happily with blushes on their faces. He got on the plane along with the rest of the team as she and Penelope waved goodbye.

"This sucks." Penelope said finally, after the plane had left. "I can't have coffee, I can't help my superheroes…and my ankles are swollen." And all of a sudden she looked like she was going to cry.

"Penelope…do you want to come to my apartment and we could maybe…watch a movie? I make pretty awesome iced tea. I don't plan on going to bed again anytime soon."

"That would be uber awesome Emma."

"Great! Well, do you want to ride with me? I know it's really hard driving in your condition." A flash of something that looked like sadness flew over her eyes and though Penelope wasn't _technically_ a profiler, she wasn't an idiot and she could see that there was something wrong.

"That would be great! I can just get my car later."

"My car is right over here." Penelope, formerly the Great Oracle of Quantico for the time being, had some investigating to do. As much as she loved Reid, and trusted his judgment she had to make sure that Emma was what he needed right now.

By the middle of the day Penelope was pretty sure that Emma was totally awesome. She hated to quote an unnamed musical on YouTube but Emma was. She was nice, funny, and seemed to really like Reid but there was still something bothering her. She needed to spend more time with her before she could come straight out and ask, "Hey, you're cool and all but do you have any deep dark secrets I should know about before allowing you to keep dating basically my little brother?" Before she actually blurted that out like she was some kind of freak she stood up in that awkward pregnant way from the couch.

"I have to go." She smiled and picked up her purse as Emma got up too.

"Ok, I can drive you back to the hangar."

"Oh, no. It's totally ok. I can get a cab but...do you want to get some lunch on Monday?" She asked Emma happily before she opened the door.

"Shouldn't you be on bed rest?"

"What Derek doesn't know won't hurt him." She replied, easily, making Emma laugh.

"Ok, then! That would be great thanks. Here, let me walk you downstairs and help you get a cab." After Penelope had gone Emma walked into her apartment and suddenly felt lonely. "Crap."

Spencer had checked his phone at least 10 times already. The rest of the team had left him and Prentiss at the police station in Ann Arbor, Michigan and they were getting nowhere. It had been two weeks. This unsub was getting to him in ways he couldn't imagine, he had been targeting brunette women who all had boyfriends and the resemblance of one to his girlfriend had been terrifying. Spencer Reid didn't get terrified… at least he tried not to.

"Reid, go call your girlfriend you're freaking me out." Prentiss said.

"Prentiss…I…" He actually hesitated.

"Go!" She yelled, and he practically sprinted into the other room to call Emma.

'_Emma Hartley, Forensic Specialist.'_

"Hi." He thrived on that happy voice she had when she answered the phone.

'_Hey! Are you coming home?'_

"I don't think so, at least not yet."

'_That bad? Still?'_

"Worse."

'_Well, I think I have something to make you feel better when you get home…and it's not just an intellectual conversation.'_ She said seductively. God, he couldn't wait to get home. _'But right now I have to get back to work. Get the bad guy, my hero.'_

"As fast as I can."

'_See you when you get home. I miss you.'_

"I miss you too." He said and waited for her to hang up. He sighed and put his phone in his pocket before running his hands over his eyes when Morgan walked in.

"Hey kid, lighten up. My baby girl is about to pop out twins and I'm stuck in Michigan too."

"I just really miss her."

"Yeah, so you've said ten million times."

"I highly doubt it was that many times but yes I have said it a lot. How do people keep up a semi-long distance relationship?"

"Phone sex." Prentiss said walking in.

"Phone sex?"

"You've never…of course you haven't. Listen, when you're away just call Emma when you're both in the mood and talk each other through it."

"Through what?"

"_It,_ Reid." Morgan jumped in and made the infamous jerking off gesture.

"What? Really?" Reid nearly jumped off the desk he was sitting on.

"Yes, really."

"Have-have you two done this?" He asked and they gave him the look that said, 'Of course we have.'

"Well, not together and I don't know about Morgan but I sure have." Prentiss said, smiling.

"Does it work?"

"Oh, yeah."

"Not as well as the real thing but, it works."

"Are you sure?" Prentiss put a hand on Reid's shoulder and could feel the anxiousness in him.

"Reid." They gave him what looked to be a bit like the last look but a little different. This one said, 'Of course we're sure. For the smartest guy here, you can be a dumbass.'

"Ok. We'll try it…I _really_ miss her."

"When are you gonna tell her about the morphine thing?" Morgan asked.

"I…I tried but she…distracted me…"A blush crept up his cheeks.

"Damn, you guys have a lot of sex." Prentiss said. "I'd be jealous if I wasn't doing the exact same thing." At this Morgan cringed, Hotch and Prentiss getting it on was not a fun image.

"Aw, come on."

"Hey, every time I look at Pen I get the image of you two getting it on. Payback is a bitch." She laughed and smiled smugly. While Morgan and Prentiss went back and forth, forgetting the original question, Spencer snuck out of the room with a sigh of relief. He secretly loved his friends but sometimes they were a little too much. Then he made up his mind, he and Emma would _try_ to do this…phone sex AND he would tell her about getting kidnapped. He knew that he should've told her a long time ago but things were just going so well digging up the past didn't seem right. When he got back, he had to tell her. But he didn't know when that'd be and while he was gone he was going to make sure that he did everything in his power to make sure the longing that he felt for Emma and the longing that she, hopefully, felt for him was made bearable because if he had to listen to one more night of Rossi snoring again he would well...he would rather get shot in the leg...again.

* * *

**A/N: I hope you liked it! Review if you want :)**

**Love, Lola**


End file.
